


Commando

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #66 Outdoors, 100 kinks, Anal Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Merry Ficmas 2018, Outdoor Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 66. OutdoorsIt was their last chance to be at the cabin before it was too cold for long walks outdoors and both of them had been feeling restless.





	Commando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentKalGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKalGibbs/gifts).



> An ask response for AgentKalGibbs.
> 
> Smut prompts:  
> 101\. “Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”
> 
> And Day 2 of Merry Christmas 2018 for my lovely fic friends.

The hike had seemed like a good idea this morning. It was their last chance to be at the cabin before it was too cold for long walks outdoors and both of them had been feeling restless. So when Sam had suggested that they head down to the big lake to see the beaver dam, he’d agreed.

It had been wonderful and well worth the walk there. They’d eaten lunch on the edge of the trees, watching the dam for signs of life and had been rewarded with two beaver sightings. Then Sam had enjoyed looking for beavered trees, fascinated that a rodent could do such an incredible job of felling a six inch diameter pine. Watching her make delighted discoveries had long been a favourite pastime of Jack’s.

Now he was engaging in another of his favourite pastimes - watching her six as they made their way back along the trail to the cabin. The slow but persistent incline was reminding him that, despite regular exercise and physicals, he had spent the past seven months flying a desk, instead of hiking for a living five days of the week.

But that wasn’t really what was troubling him - although he might feel differently tomorrow morning. No, what was troubling him was that he was behind Carter and her six was not clad in her usual BDUs, but in khaki shorts that fit a lot more tightly over her ass. Admittedly, he’d had many a wicked thought about Carter wearing and then not wearing her BDUs. This was, however, a far more difficult six to watch.

First, there were Sam’s legs. Her calves were smooth, the muscles firm and he loved to cup them and feel their strength in the palm of his hand as he raised them to his shoulders and then slid deep inside her, pressing his body against the yielding firmness of the muscles while he fucked her hard.

Then there were her thighs, half hidden by the shorts, to be sure, but he knew the sweet silkiness of skin where they touched each other. The way her skin goose pimpled as he dragged the tip of his tongue along that path and the reward of the hot, musky scent that awaited him where her thighs finally joined.

And from behind, there was that delicious crease where the curve of her rear met her leg. When she was soft and pliable, usually after he’d made her come with his mouth and fingers, she let him lick her there, trace the line as he spread her cheeks and sucked and nuzzled her perineum until the shivers washed through her again. It made his knees weak to think of making her come that way. So vulnerable, so trusting and only possible when she was already in the wake of her first or second orgasm. He could almost touch her there, right now, if she would just hesitate a moment on a steep step ...

She wasn’t wearing underwear, he suddenly realised. Those shorts were awfully tight and surely he’d see the outline of anything else she had on underneath them. She wouldn’t wear a thong when they were hiking - Sam hated the way they rode up at the best of times. So the chances were that she was going commando. The shorts hugged the curves of ass beautifully, the seam pulling into the crack between her cheeks each time she had to step over something. Jack wondered if she was feeling a pleasant rub over her anus or between her lips. Maybe that was why she had been so keen for a long walk.

Diametrically, Jack was glad he had underwear on. All this contemplation of Sam’s delectable behind had him more than a little aroused. Without saying anything, he paused for a moment and deftly adjusted the lay of his penis, giving it room to grow further, just in case.

Sam noticed, but she didn’t turn to look at him. Instead, she paused, scanning their surroundings. You can take the Colonel out of the field, but you can’t take the field honed habits out of the Colonel.

“See anything, Colonel Carter?” He asked, coming up behind her. Sam didn’t even twitch, she’d known exactly where he was.

“A nuthatch, and a couple of flycatchers. They don’t seem too afraid of us.”

“Nah,” Jack agreed. “Only hikers use these trails. They’re not even interesting enough for the hunters to come up this way.”

“Lucky for us,” Sam observed.

“Lucky indeed.”

Sam took up the pace again, their practiced gait eating away at the distance between them and home. Jack was glad - they couldn’t get to the cabin a minute too soon. He was having ideas about checking to see if Sam really was sans underwear. About how lucky they were that this was a sparsely used trail. About how they needed only to veer a short way from the trail before the trees would screen them from view.

“Sam,” he called. “Need a minute.” Did he dare to try it? To see what she might think of a little afternoon delight au natural?

Sam stopped and nodded to him and Jack scanned around them for the best cover and then set off in that direction. Rounding the truck of a good sized tree, he was pleased to see that it was mostly clear ground at its base. As he counted to 30, like he was really taking a moment to relieve himself, Jack checked how much cover they had from the path. It would be enough, as long as they didn’t make too much noise.

“Ah, dang it,” he cursed, rustling around with his boots. “Sam? Come here a sec?”

“What is it?” She called as she hacked through the underbrush towards him.

Jack waited until she rounded his tree and captured her in his arms. She came to a rest against him, with an oof.

“What, Jack?” She wondered, still looking around them for whatever it was that had made him call her.

“This,” Jack responded, putting a hand behind her head and guiding her to his lips, kissing her thoroughly until she began to relax into it. Trailing his hands to her ass, he pulled her firmly against him, letting his erection tell her what he had in mind.

If the return rolling of her hips was any indication, Sam wasn’t against the idea. Jack tried to seal the deal with the tried and true nibbling of the neck and then the sucking of the earlobe.

With a groan, Sam reached for his waist, unbuckling his belt and roughly pulling his fly open, the button and zipper no impediment to a determined Carter. Within moments he was groaning as she stroked him through his boxers.

“Sam,” Jack gasped, amused, “I didn’t know you had a thing for doing it outdoors.”

“Eight years of off world missions and you honestly don’t think I’ve had a fantasy about fucking you in the woods?”

Well. When she put it like that.

“So you’re not wearing underwear intentionally?” He asked as she began working at her own pants with one hand, still stroking him with the other.

“Less to mess with,” she explained practically. “Help, damnit,” she muttered, waiting until his hands sprang into action and pushed her shorts down as she did the same with his pants and boxers.

Somehow, Sam had ended up being in charge of this little interlude and she switched places with him and turned to face the tree. Bracing herself half bent over, she waited for him, legs apart. There was a moment when she started to get impatient and then Jack was there, fingers dipping into her heat, rubbing roughly at her entrance.

“So tell me, again,” Jack asked, “Why we’re having sex behind this tree?”

Sam grumbled and pushed herself back on to his fingers. “It was your idea, remember?”

“Well, sort of my idea,” Jack tempered, looking down at her, legs spread for him to look all he wanted and his brain momentarily locked up at the options available to him. He could fall to his knees and suck and lick her until she came, or he could pump her with his fingers, or fill her with his cock. There was even a little thought about how tempting her ass hole looked from this angle, how wild she might get as he slid into her tight channel ...

“Jack. Stop thinking and get on with it.” Her voice had a wheedling undertone and he could tell she was getting more worked up by having to wait for him.

“You can’t tell when I’m thinking,” he scoffed, dragging his fingers from her wet lips up between her cheeks and over her tight little pucker, using the moisture to tease and press until her hips shuddered with her impatience.

“Please,” she moaned, “Just fuck me. I know you’ve been thinking about it the whole way back, I could feel you imagining it as you looked at my six.”

Shit, maybe she did have eyes in the back of her head. Or some kind of enhanced senses. Who knows what their continued exposure to alien environments, Stargate travel and symbiotes had really done to her. “Tell me how I want to fuck you the most, then.”

Drawing in a slow breath, she thought about her answer. “Vagina,” she finally said, “This time. Next time, remember to bring some lube.”

Jack laughed at that and then pushed forward, fingers guiding his way with a practiced motion. He continued until he pressed firmly against Sam’s behind, taking a hold and grinding his hips against her in a slow circle.

“Finally,” Sam panted, “You took your time.”

“Hey!” He protested, pulling back until he was almost out of her, “I had important decisions to make.”

“That’s your problem you - _oh_ _god_ \- think too much.” Bracing her hands more comfortably against the tree, she began to match Jack’s movements, the meeting of their bodies becoming audible.

Jack snorted. “Pot. Kettle. Black,” he managed in between thrusts. He’d been thinking about Sam’s six for so long that it wasn’t going to take much more for him to come. “Sam?”

Hearing the way he drew out her name, Sam knew Jack was getting close. “Ass. Rub,” she urged him.

Oh, yeah. There had been that. Jack moved a hand, resting it in the small of her back and pressing the pad of his thumb against the tight muscle. Sam’s responding groan told him he’d found the spot, so he rocked his digit against her while continuing to meet her hips with his.

Sam let out a long, guttural moan and then he felt her back tighten under his hand before she was shuddering, bucking against his groin. The contractions around him, the rough way she was riding out her climax had Jack following within a few thrusts. He drove home hard, curling over her back, a hand wrapping around her middle for support, the other reaching for the tree.

Either there were no other hikers within earshot of their cries or the other people on the trail mistook them for rutting bears, but there was no shocked audience when they came back to themselves. Sam tried to straighten, but her knees gave way and Jack had to tighten his grip around her waist, standing up and pulling her with him, back against his chest.

When he slid out of her, Sam grumbled and bent over to reach for her shorts. She tussled with them and then pulled a wipe from a travel packet in her pocket.

“A Girl Scout, I see,” Jack remarked.

“Huh?” Sam wiped between her legs and then her vagina while cocking her head to look at him.

“‘Be Prepared’” Jack quoted. “You really did plan for this.” He kept an eye on her as he pulled his own clothing back into place.

“You complaining?” Sam wondered, tucking the wipe away and redoing her pants. “But then, you wouldn’t be the one doing the last mile home with cum dribbling down your legs.”

“Next time,” Jack stepped into her, arms wrapping around her shoulders and his mouth bent to her ear, “I can do the cleanup for you.” And he swiped the outside of her ear with his tongue, in case she missed his meaning. The shiver that passed through her made him grin cockily.

Stepping back, he moved towards the trail, speaking to Sam over his shoulder. “You know our missions always go better when we work on the planning together.”

“If there’s a next time,” Sam shot back as she hurried to catch up.

Reaching the trail, Jack turned to her with a knowing smile. “Oh, I’m pretty sure there’ll be a next time.”


End file.
